Forever Everlasting
by RoxasAndEli
Summary: SoRoku: my first yaoi. Don't flame. :/
1. You Make A Good Other

Forever Everlasting 

**WARNINGS:**

**Well, of course there's Sora x Roxas!**

**Some cursing!**

**That and possibly some schmexing in chapter 3 XD**

**LoL**

**Have fun!**

**-RoxasAndEli**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own KH or anything to do with it, okay…! Or else, I would've made Kairi the total dumbfuck!

**_CHAPTER 1: YOU MAKE A GOOD OTHER_**

"Another dream about him," constantly echoing with a familiar voice…

**Roxas rose with a jolt, one that he'd understood for quite some time. **

**He dreamt of his 'other', Sora, ever since their last night together. He needed his affection more than Hayner or Riku… Knowing he had to go see him today, Roxas dragged himself out of bed and sulked to the bathroom. He slowly stripped himself of his Axel undershirt and checkerboard patterned boxers, and easily slid into the dank shower. He figured Sora would seem to like him being cleaner than he usually was anyway…**

**Sora was worn out from last night's escapades… Riku was so hard to please last night, and if he didn't see Roxas soon, he might go absolutely insane. He dragged himself out of Riku's twin sized bed and got himself into his boxers…**

**Roxas, laying on the hard, tiled shower floor, water spraying in every direction on his tanned body… He probably just flipped into one of those unintentional views into Sora's vision… That's what usually happens when he gets to need him so badly that he'll go to any extreme just to fuck… Roxas finally realized that Sora was at Riku's because the bedroom was somewhat familiar, and he always felt uneasy in the presence of the room ever since that night when Riku filmed him in the shower every day for a week. He was happy when his parents returned from Florida, so he might be able to actually have a full night's sleep… Ending with that thought, Roxas pulled himself off of the freezing tile to go and get dressed after spraying Tag on his torso…**

**Sora jumped happily onto his four-poster bed, being at home made him feel closer to Roxas… It had finally reminded him of when Roxas stayed at his house for the night while his parents went out for their anniversary last week… He remembered about when they laid there and kissed like lovers do, so as to not jump too far into things too early, slightly moaning with pleasure at the taste of their 'other'…**

**Roxas and Sora are connected, but they never knew how until they met, and their parents finally plucked up the courage to tell them. They had been told separately that they could see into each other's vision without the other knowing that they were. Roxas went into Sora's vision last night and noticed that he and Riku were making out fiercely, and he quickly flipped back into his own vision, and passed out of exhaustion…**

**Once Roxas slipped on every bit of clothing he usually wore, he got out the blood red candles that he used for special occasions, and started lighting them when….**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Nice cliffhanger, right? Go ahead and flame me all you want, this is my first yaoi work, so go ahead and tell me whatever…!**


	2. Only Time

FOREVER EVERLASTING FINAL CHAPTER: Only Time

Oh, btw, Author's Note: No lemon. Can't write that worth shit so don't worry about it! Also, I had to cut a lot out because of time restraints, but I'm so busy and can't write a lot now. The chappie's too short, too… Sorry!

**Roxas: Hmm… Hey! Thanks for reading the story!**

**RoxasAndEli: What he said!**

**Roxas: Well, I guess I should go cut the leaves off of the strawberries for Sora… I mean me! My bad…**

**RoxasAndEli: O… Kay… Take it, Axel!**

**Axel: RoxasAndEli doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or else Kairi'd be suicidal! Oh, and she doesn't own Only Time, or else she'd be a wonderful singer! Sephiroth!**

**Sephiroth: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are in the sole proprietorships of Square-Enix and Disney, so RoxasAndEli can't have AkuRoku or SoRiku in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days! Doesn't she wish?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TITLE OF CHAPTER: Only Time**

**NAME OF CHAPTER BASED ON: the song Only Time by Enya**

**Sora stepped onto Roxas's porch, looking like he was wondering what he called him over for, even though he knew already.**

**Roxas lit the candles in the living room, understanding that Sora liked it that way… The sexier, the better, in Sora's case… knock**

**He then rushed to open the door and greet his lover, noticing the chocolate brown spiky locks of his hair through the peephole in his front door. He opens the door and reaches for Sora's waist and says, "Would you like to eat now… Or later?"**

"**Roxas, I'd rather eat later but I need-"**

"**Sora, I needed to tell you something…"**

"**What is it, Roxie? Are you gonna die? Oh no! I need to call the doctor-"**

"**Sora! Calm the fuck down! I was gonna tell you that I wanted to see you upstairs…"**

"**Roxas… I love- mmm…"**

**While Sora was talking, Roxas put his arms around him and pushed their lips together in want of sex.**

"**Rox-"**

"**Sora, what is it?"**

"**Roxas, I can't put up with this sort of relationship anymore. There's too much sex, not enough commitment. I've been trying to send you signs of this for a while, but it hasn't worked, so I'm gonna have to give it to you harshly. I'm breaking up. I'm sorry, but we can still be friends with benefits, but I can't handle this kind of relationship. I'm sorry."**

"**Sora-"**

**And with those words, Sora walked out of the door, letting the cold breeze blow out the last of their lust.**

**END**

**Sorry that I didn't get to put the sex in it, but time ran short, and I'm grounded, and I'm still sneaking on the computer to write. My bad!**

**Go ahead and flame me, I'm willing to handle it.**

**RoxasAndEli**


End file.
